<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Together by N_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827654">Time Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe'>N_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing with one's partner, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s Note: I’m in rarepair hell in Wynonna Earp though I don’t mind as there are some amazing characters. And because I like to disregard canon, you get more Levi/Ambrose stuff because I want it. I’m pretty sure someone else in the fandom does, too. So here’s to them as well.</p>
<p>This particular short bit of fluff comes from a prompt suggestion involving dancing together…</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Dickenson | Fish/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The pairing and plot are by suggestion and the rest is borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time Together</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Someone was clearly having a good time if the loud music wasn’t something to go by. Ambrose finds himself snorting softly as he helps clear around the trailer because in a place like this; everyone knows everyone else’s business more or less. There was nothing even remotely close to privacy. So loud music meant someone was definitely getting lucky. That he could hear it three trailers away meant they were having a really good time apparently.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Something entertaining to you?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“The music selection,” he answers as he shifts his gaze to Levi who was dragging a piece of metal with a look of exasperation, “You need some help there, gorgeous?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No,” comes the grumbled reply, “And I’m hot and sweaty and far from anything remotely resembling good-looking, Fish.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Aww,” he murmurs as he moves closer, “I disagree. You are very cute.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ambrose,” comes the warning that he completely ignores as he reaches and lightly pushes the object away before tugging the other Revenant to him. “Ambrose, what are you doing?!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ambrose grins as the song genre changes. “There’s music and a very adorable Revenant here. I’m taking advantage of that.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Levi tries to give a protest but finds himself relaxing as the other shifts and moves with him with a fond, “As you wish then, sir.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ambrose chuckles before leaning to kiss his nose. “You’re adorable and I cannot seem to help myself.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that why nothing gets done around here?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he murmurs, “but honestly, who can blame me with a man like you?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Levi lets himself move closer to a better position against his partner. “Incorrigible flatterer.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe but it’s also honest.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Levi makes a soft noise that would probably be disagreement if Ambrose doesn’t choose at that moment to lean and lightly kiss him. And of course it’s highly effective in getting him to relax more and return one of his own. Ambrose smiles, content.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes one just had to savor the little things.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The music would change again and he’d let his partner go reaching and lightly running his fingers through his short hair. “I love you, Levi.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The male leans into it, lips curved into a soft smile. “And I you, Ambrose. I always will, you know that.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In the end, this was all he needed to hear.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>